Brothers where it counts
by WiseGirl20
Summary: Percy cares for Nico. *WARNING* self-harm trigger. Don't like don't read. Definitely OOC.


"Stupid, insufferable, son of a…" *knock knock knock*

"Nico… are you in there?"

"Shit" I whisper yelled practically throwing my sword across the room, no one was suppose to be awake at this time of night. "Nico I'm coming in." The door opened ever so slowly (well slowly according to me), I sprinted out of the bathroom and over to the dresser to grab my aviator jacket, but unfortunately I tripped over my feet (now I have to add being a clutz to the list of things I am). "Ahhhmmmph" a short startled cry fell from my lips as I ungracefully fell. However before I whacked my head off of my bed strong warm arms wrapped around me slowing my descent into Percy's lap.

"Watch where you're going next time Neeks." Percy said laughing, then he stopped, I realized that he must've felt the blood. Suddenly serious Percy said "Nico, what happened to your arms."

"N-nothing." I stuttered out trying to free myself from Percy's grip.

"Nico!" Percy said tightening his grip and enunciated every word "What happened to your arms."

"I got cut… with a sword… while sword fighting." There that is truthful… sort of. I just relaxed against Percy now knowing that I couldn't escape.

"And you didn't get it taken care of why?"

"Because I can take care of myself."

"Nevermind… where is your first aid kit." Percy said completely ignoring me.

"Percy I can take care of myself. Let me go!" instead of doing what I said Percy just got up and put me on his hip. "PERCY JACKSON PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I yelled, making Percy finally look down.

"Maybe if you got these taken care of when you first got them than I would. But you didn't so you are in no place to order me around." Percy said looking like he wanted to slap me than make sure he didn't bruise me. "Are you going to tell me where your first aid kit is now." Percy said gently, probably realising how uncomfortable this whole situation was for me. I decided that he did not realise how uncomfortable I was because he bounced me on his hip when I didn't answer him right away, making me feel even more childlike.

"I-in the bathroom." I tried to say without sounding uncomfortable, but it just came out as a squeek.

"See it wasn't that hard, now was it?"Percy said walking toward the bathroom, it was a weird feeling having someone carry you, but even weirder when that someone was like a brother not a parent. Suddenly I remembered how much blood was on the bathroom floor. I didn't want Percy to see that. What would his reaction be?

"I'll get it." I said right before Percy opened the door.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm here,besides it'll be easier to clean you up with running water." Percy chuckled while pushing the door open. I put my head down in between his neck and shoulder not willing to see the disappointment on his face. When he stiffened I prepared myself for the harsh words that would soon follow, but he just walked in set me down on the toilet. "Nico, let me help you take your shirt off." instead of answering I just let him. When my shirt was off Percy grabbed a washcloth from underneath the sink, wet it, than kneeled infront of me taking one of my arms and cleaning off the blood around the cuts. When he finished he took my other arm and repeated the process. Half an hour later he was finished cleaning and wrapping my arms then he grabbed a little ambrosia and fed it to me. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there staring at the floor. Without much warning Percy picked me up and carried me to my bed. He sat me down on the bed and went over to my dresser. Pulling out black pajamas he paused and I thought he saw the bloody sword on the ground next to the dresser but he didn't say anything so I thought I was just overreacting. He walked back toward the bed laid the pajamas on my lap and said "Get dressed, while I clean up the bathroom." I just nodded not trusting my adolescent voice. Ten minutes later Percy came out of the bathroom and I still didn't have my shirt on. Gosh I felt so helpless because Percy had to practically put my shirt on me. When my shirt was fully on Percy picked me up again (it happened so much tonight that i sort of just got used to it). He sat down on my bed and put me on his lap again. I just cuddled up to him deciding to take advantage of the warmth. "Nico I know you don't want to talk about your arms, and we don't have to but I know they weren't from sword practice. Just know that you're like my little brother and that I love you." He kissed the top of my head and lied me down under the covers. Taking his shirt off he climbed into my bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I hope you know that you aren't going to be left alone for a while now." he pulled me close to him making his point clear. "Goodnight baby brother, I love you." He kissed the top of my head again and it made me the happiest I have ever been. Finally I had an older sibling who I knew wouldn't leave me.

"Goodnight big brother" I said cuddling closer to him "I love you too."


End file.
